Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of furniture, and in particular to an electric lifting device.
Description of the Related Art
At present, in order to adapt to different heights and meet the requirements on user health, furniture has a free height conversion function within a certain range, i.e. having liftable legs.
For the existed equipment, the legs are driven to be lifted by a plurality of driving mechanisms. However, the consistency among the legs during lifting is poorer due to the adoption of a plurality of driving mechanisms, easily resulting in the fact of mutual interference and low reliability; and with a plurality of driving mechanisms, the equipment is complicate and is high in cost.